characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Sexbang
Danny Sexbang is the main character, lead vocalist and guitarist of the internet comedy band Ninja Sex Party. Background Danny Sexbang and his partner Ninja Brian were born eons ago as mere legendary beings. Prophecies created would soon be fulfilled, either by putting an end to the Samurai Abstinence Patrol or to save the distant future from itself through Danny's personal way of solving problems. Danny decided at first to be a ninja, the first photographic evidence starting in 1978. After over 30 years in the business, Dan decided to quit his assassin career and begin focusing on his true dreams: music and getting all the attractive girls he can possibly have. His success rates are a hit and miss, having both ends of the stick happening in the end in his quest for lust. Powers & Abilities * Power Thrusting: By literally thrusting his hips back and forth, Dan is able to create catastrophic events occur. Its effects seem to have a large range (about 1,500,000 km). * Reality Warping: With his hand or by the usual thrusting, Danny has rewritten the history of Europe and ripped an entire hole in space-time, which in itself had cause both the Hindenburg disaster and an entire building to collapse. * Healing Factor: Danny has an extreme healing factor that has had come into play in numerous occasion. From either falling from small heights or being cut in half, Danny always gets himself back together as if nothing even happened. * Electrokinesis: By either using his hand or his blue bass, Dan can generate electricity and outbursts from his palm or from the very end of his bass. * Duplication: If Danny generates enough electricity, he will be able to make an entirely different copy of himself plus its own color of electricity. Equipment * Blue Bass: A regular bass, but it can circulate electricity and make it burst through the end. If it generates enough energy, Danny will be able to make a clone of himself. Feats Strength * When power thrusting consecutively, the large wavelength is powerful enough to take out a portion of the city Los Angeles, CA all the way from Seattle, WA. * A single thrust can completely obliterate a letter from the Hollywood sign, with each letter weighing in at about 27 tons. * Killed 75,000 people in two thrusts. (One of those thrusts caused the Hindenburg Disaster.) * Nailed the city of Lima, Peru so hard that Peru itself flew away and crashed into Argentina. * A single power thrust was able to rip a hole in space-time that went as far as 1100 A.D. Speed * Outran a cheetah * Has jumped from the Earth to space in a single second. * Is comparable to Ninja Brian, whom was stated to be faster than light in the lyric "The speed of light's for pussies, we're going at the speed of Brian!" * Traveled from Mars to Uranus while playing his guitar in less than seven seconds. Durability * Constantly beaten up by (mostly) Ninja Brian and other characters * Was in the middle of a house that Ninja Brian blew up with his mind. * Has been: Cut in half... * Devoured by zombies limb from limb twice... * Completely exploded in space due to lack of oxygen... * Ground up into a meat grinder to then be eaten... * ...and has fallen down to Earth from space around the same speed he jumped to it face first in concrete and was completely fine afterwards. Skill * Intelligent; once built a time machine. * His combined with Dan's musical skills are so hypnotic that they managed to get two monsters with nothing but a lust for blood into the "booty mood". Weaknesses * Overconfidence: Danny is overconfident and tends to believe he can take on any challenge thrown at him. * Lack of Combat Experience: While Danny is a strong combatant, he doesn't have that much experience in combat to begin with. He usually relies on Brian to do all the murdering. * No Reason Boners * Dirty Thoughts: If Danny even talks about, performs, or thinks of intercourse, he will begin to cry. Fun Facts * Danny is Jewish. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Ninja Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Time Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Musicians Category:Electricity Manipulators